What Was Meant To Be Will Be
by InYourLies23
Summary: Takes place of Live Together, Die Alone. Claire and Charlie fic. It's all about their kiss! And what I wanted to happen after! It didn't happen, but I guess I shouldn't care! Well its completeled with three chapters. Hope you Like It!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm a bit late. Since the season finale of lost was like, a while back. But I could think of anything to write about the whole Claire and Charlie thing! Well I still don't know, so if I sucks, it's only because I'm just writing random things that come to mind! Only my second story, but I still hope you like it! **

**What Was Meant to Be Will Be**

**Claire was sitting with Aaron when she say Charlie walking to the beach, he looked like he'd been attacked by that Polar Bear or something. That day he'd been really nice, giving her the vaccine, she thought sicne he worried about her, she should go see him. **

"**Hey Charlie, what the hell happened to you!" **

"**Nothing luv. Where's Aaron?"**

"**Don't worry about Aaron. Hes well token care of, but you on the other hand! What the hell happened!" **

"**Dynamite, hatch, door, explosion, thrown against wall, cant hear very well. It all goes together some how. I'll tell you tomorrow luv, right now, I just want to relax." **

"**Okay, but your going to tell me tomorrow, c'mon, lets go sit by the fire." **

**_(Claire and Charlie, sitting by fire, while Claire is tending too Aaron.)_**

"**This is weird, actually talking too you, but its nice" Charlie blurted out without thinking." **

"**Ya, it is. I didn't think I would, but I missed you, weird eh?" **

**Charlie's spirits were rising with every word Clair said. "Ya I guess" **

"**Oh my god Charlie! Your head, hear let me see." **

**Claire started touching and rubbing Charlie's head. Not that she really noticed what she was doing, she jus kind of started doing it, like all people who are mothers would do. **

**Charlie lifted up his hand and took her hand in his, and started rubbing it. **

"**Sorry, it's just your kinda hurting me." **

"**Sorry!" **

**Claire didn't know why she did it, all she knew was that she was happy that she did, but she leaned in a softly kissed Charlie. **

**Charlie did kiss back, just didn't want to take it to far. He'd just gotten her back. **

"**Umm… well I should but Aaron too bed, and I'm getting tired, so I'll go to bed too, good night Charlie"**

"**Good night." **

"**I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow. Maybe life on this island isn't that bad after all." Charlie said to himself before walking off to his tent to sleep himself. **

**­­**

**Well it only was going to be a oneshot, but I think is can continue this one! So hope you like it! Please R&R! Don't be too harsh! I accept idea's for my next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! No reviews yet, but I just put it up! Still a few people read it! And I'm happy for that! **

**Well here's chapter 2! **

**What Was Meant To Be Will Be**

**Chapter Two: How It Was Meant To Be**

**Charlie woke up the next morning feeling a bit better, at first he didn't remember the night before, but when all it flashed through his mind, and smile grew on his face, one that he thought would never disappear. But what he didn't know was that, in a few minutes that smile would quickly disappear and be replaced with anger. **

**Charlie walked too Claire's tent, with only the thought of what he wanted to happen that day, then he noticed that John was sitting with Claire, his smile faded. **

"**Hi Claire, and hell John." **

"**Well Claire, I'll leave you two alone, goodbye Claire, Charlie."**

"**Why did he want to leave you 'alone' Claire? What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked Claire. **

"**Oh, it's nothing. It's just I told him that I had feelings for you, and stuff. Just, please don't ask, it's kind of weird for me." **

"**Oh, so your interested in me? Well who ever said I liked you?" **

**Claire started laughing..**

"**Charlie, it's a bit obvious that you do!" **

"**Oh, _'Chuckle' _I didn't know it was." **

"**Well why not we go for a walk, talk a bit. Charlie? Are you listening too me. Stop staring at me like that!"**

"**But… its just so fun to stare at you." **

**Charlie got up, walked up to Claire and started kissing her. **

"**Hey! Oh.. umm.. sorry, wrong time, I just saw you walking… never mind… I'll leave." Rose said, walking out of the tent, feeling awkward, but smiling.**

"**She should seriously knock before he enters." Charlie said laughing. **

"**Well why not this, we go for my walk and after we'll continue this. Okay?"**

"**Sounds good, as long as we get to continue this"**

**And that is exactly what they did. **

**That night, again, Rose walked in Claires tent, to find Claire and Charlie sleeping in each others arms. **

"**This is exactly how it was meant to be" **

**Hope you like it! I don't really like it, but I learned something today, even if you don't like it, someone else made, and that if you spent a long time doing something, don't start over… cause that's just a total waist of time! So please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Third Chapter! I'm actually getting somewhere with a story. But Sadly this is gonna be my last chapter! Sorry! It's just I want to work on another story that I'm making. Sadly it's not for fanfiction. It's for myself! Well I had fun writing it. I hope you like my ending! Watch for other storys I may put on! **

**What Was Meant To Be Will Be**

**Chapter Three**

"**Hey Rose. You really have to stop walking in on us!" Charlie said to while walking by Rose. **

"**Sorry sweetie. I'm just happy you two finally got together!"**

"**Me too."**

"**Hey Charlie, great going" **

"**Hey Charlie how'd you do it, last week she hated you" **

"**Finally she saw what was right in front of her eyes" **

**Everywhere Charlie walked that's all he heard. Either people saying good job and stuff of that sort, or giving him the thumbs up. **

'**_This is totally weird. I get together with Claire and like the next day everyone knows.'_**

"**Hey Claire"**

"**Hey Charlie"**

"**What's up?" **

"**Nothing, I just gave Rose Aaron. She wanted to leave us in peace and quiet."**

"**She's supposedly happy for us"**

"**Everyone is Charlie." **

**Claire got up and kissed Charlie**

"**I guess were just meant to be together." **

**I know totally short. But I couldn't think of anything else. Well hope you like it! Please R&R. Always keep a lookout for other stories I may write it the future.**


End file.
